It's Complicated
by LilRedKate
Summary: Amu and Ikuto went their seperate ways after easter fell, after 5 years what happens when they meet again? Will they love eachother or become enemys?
1. My Amu

My Amu

Ikuto Pov

'Ever since i left to find my father i've had HER on my mind. Every single day and night for five years. Five years! I havent been with anyone or even looked at another girl because of her. I realised how much i loved her when i left. I didnt even say goodbye properly.. God she's probably still going out with Tadagay. The litte blonde sissy. But thats going to change now, im going to make her mine again. Amu will come back to me. She has to..' Ikuto got onto the plane still thinking about his pink haired beauty he would see tonight at her concert.

Amu Pov

I stare at Rima with a dumb-found look on my face. "Im sorry Rima.. I just don't get the joke". Rima picks up her drum sticks while giving Amu a death glare, "We have a concert to perform, i'll scream at you later" she said covering her eyes with her bangs while walking out onto the stage. Amu sighed and picked up her microphone 'here we go again' as Utau walked up to her with a smirk plastered on her face. "Hey Amu, you ready?" "Uhm.. Mayb-" "Oh of course you are now come on, everyones waiting for you bubblegum" Utau didnt even finish speeking before dragging Amu out onto the stage.

Utau picked up her guitar and stood to the side of Amu while she set up her microphone. Amu smiled at the curtain lifted and people started screaming their love for them. Amu smiled and waved while Utau blew them kisses. "Okay everyone, tonight we're gunna sing you our two new songs that will be released on friday on our new album ''. They are called Grenade and Untouched. So whadaya wanna hear first guys?" Lots of screams from the fans that you couldnt even make out what they were saying. Amu looked at Utau then to Rima. "We'll play grenade first" Rima shouted to the audience and they applauded. Everyone got to their places and the music started and Amu readied herself.

Ikuto Pov

As Amu started singing i was hypnotised. I had brought every CD they had made but hearing her beautiful voice live was just amazing. I stared in amazement, never once taking my eyes off my pinkette.

_Grenade by Bruno Mars _(A/N i do not own)

_(Amu) Easy come, easy go_  
><em>That's just how you live, oh<em>  
><em>Take, take, take it all<em>  
><em>But you never give<em>  
><em>Should've known you was trouble<em>  
><em>From the first kiss<em>  
><em>Had your eyes wide open<em>  
><em>Why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_(Amu and Utau doing back up) I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no_

_(Amu) Black, black, black and blue_  
><em>Beat me 'til I'm numb<em>  
><em>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from<em>  
><em>Mad woman, bad woman<em>  
><em>That's just what you are<em>  
><em>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<em>

_Gave you all I had_  
><em>And you tossed it in the trash<em>  
><em>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did<em>  
><em>To give me all your love<em>  
><em>Is all I ever asked<em>  
><em>Cause what you don't understand<em>  
><em>Is<em>

_(Amu and Utau doing back up) I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I would go through all this pain<em>  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes, I would die for you, baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_(Amu) If my body was on fire_  
><em>You would watch me burn down in flames<em>  
><em>You said you loved me, you're a liar<em>  
><em>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<em>

_(Amu and Utau doing back up) But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_  
><em>Throw my hand on the blade for you<em>  
><em>I'd jump in front of a train for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd do anything for you<em>

_I would go through all this pain_  
><em>Take a bullet straight through my brain<em>  
><em>Yes I would die for you baby<em>  
><em>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, you won't do the same_  
><em>You wouldn't do the same<em>  
><em>Ooh, you'd never do the same<em>  
><em>Oh, no no no<em>  
><em>...<em>

I walked slowly to the front of the stage and Utau spotted me and smiled. The girls went backstage and when Amu and Rima had turned she motioned for me to go round and join them. I smurked 'time to see my girl' he thought and walked quickly to the side and slipped into the backstage area.

LilRed: AAHHHH first fanfiction, please dont kill me if you think its bad. R&R

Ikuto: now why wouldnt they kill you? wheres my sex scene?

Amu: stop it Ikuto, she doesnt own us, she cant MAKE us have sex.

LilRed: but it IS my story...

Amu: wait... what? does that mean-

LilRed: BYE GUYS!


	2. Hello Again

The Meeting

Utau pov

Once i saw Ikuto i smiled at him. It's been so long since i've seen my brother, im over my obsession with him now, but he definitely looked like he'd been working out. I turned and followed Rima and Amu off stage to change into our other outfits for the next song, quickly looking back to Ikuto and signaling him to come round.

"Amu you were amazing! It felt like you were actually putting yourself into the song, becoming one with it" Rima blabbed on while we walked to our dressing rooms. I turned my head quick enough to see Ikuto sneak into my room, "See you guys in five" I said and jogged to my room and quietly opened the door. The first thing i saw was Ikuto's reflection in the mirror, his hair was slightly longer and still the same midnight blue as before. There was a slight darkness to his eyes, but as soon as he heard me close the door he got up and spoke.

"Oi Utau, stop gawking and get ready for the second part of the show." He smiled and poked my nose. "IKUTO!" I attacked him in a big hug. "I have missed you SO much and so has Amu. Why didn't you come back sooner?" I questioned. He sat me down and chucked me my clothes laughing quietly. "Talk about this after, if you don't get ready Amu and Rima will come in here looking for you." He walked out of the room smiling. 'I hope Amu's happy to see him too...' i quickly slipped into my clothes and re-did my hair before walking out to find the girls.

Rima pov

When i came out of my room i swear i saw someone walking out of Utau's room that wasn't Utau. I sighed and knocked on Amu's door to get her out before the crowd goes wild. "Amu-chan... It's nearly time..." I said in a quiet yet hard voice. Lately i have been dropping out of my "devil child" facade. I think it's because of Nagi, I've always liked him so when he asked me out i suddenly changed. I would show my true self.

"I'm coming Rima just a sec!" A minute later Amu came out in probably one of the best outfits I'd ever seen her in. "You do know that when you walk out there, every guy is going to try get on the stage to touch you." Amu smirked, which was rare, she much be in a really good mood. "I know. But i have to look good right? OOH and i got one for you too!" I didn't have a chance to reply as Amu pulled me into her room and threw clothes at me.

Amu pov

I think Rima's eyeballs just fell out of their sockets when she saw my outfit. I was wearing tight black leather jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that showed off my figure well. I had curled my hair and sprayed black into it so give more of a bad girl effect. "Amu, there is NO WAY you are getting me into something like that" Rima said rather loudly. "Oh come on Rima, it'll be fun!" I threw her some black skinny jeans and a tight red shirt with "juicy" written on it. "Please wear it? For me? Just this once." I pleaded. "Fine…." "YAY! Okay I'm just gunna make sure Utau's wearing hers, you better be changed by the time I get back Rima" I said as I walked out the door towards Utau's room just as she was coming out. "Hey Amu, you and Rima ready?" Utau spoke quietly. "Yep, just making Rima change into her outfit." I smiled playfully. "Amu she will probably kill you later, she doesn't like showing off. Come on, the fans are waiting." Utau grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled my back to my room where Rima was getting changed and she banged on the door. "RIMA HURRY UP!" "UTAU DON'T SHOUT AT ME IM COMING!" Rima opened the door and glared at us. The clothes fit her perfectly and showed off her amazing figure. "Okay girls, let's go." Rima walked out onto the stage first, I swear all the guys were drooling at this point, and she stood by her microphone at the left and smiled evilly at the guys in front of her. Utau went next and stood by the microphone on the right. The guys wolf whistled and she turned around and spanked her ass, gaining more whistles. I laughed quietly, 'well, off I go.' I walked out onto the stage and everyone cheered. I smiled at my two best friends "Okay guys, we're going to sing Untouched now. Hope you all enjoy it." Utau nodded to the man behind us to play the music and we picked up our microphones.

-CRASH- We jump round at the sound of our music system hitting the floor. "Well that's just GREAT isn't it!" Utau yelled, everyone flinched as her voice ran through the speakers too. "I'm sorry girls, it was an accident! I swear!" The middle age man said as Utau walked towards him. "Yo Utau, want some help?" I heard a familiar deep voice call to my friend. A tall man who wore a long hooded jacket and sunglasses walked up to her with a violin in his hand. Who is he? Why is this random person just- "YAY WE CAN STILL PERFORM!" Utau ran and picked up her guitar and walked back to us with the strange man. He picked up his violin and somehow had the music sheets in front of him to play from. "Well, you girls ready?" He spoke in a deep voice that made me week in the knees. "Y-yes we're ready..." I stuttered quietly.

_Untouched by The Veronicas _(A/N I do not own)

_(Amu) I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>(Rima and Utau) L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<br>(Amu) I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
>I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop<em>

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
>(Amu, Utau and Rima) 'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more<br>(Amu) Don't even talk about the consequence  
>'Cause right now you're the only thing<br>That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
>'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind<br>I'll never ever let you leave me  
>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye<br>Bye, bye_

_(Amu, Utau and Rima) I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched  
>And I need you so much<em>

_(Rima) See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<br>You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
>To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life<em>

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
>I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more<br>Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
>'Cause in the end it's only you and me<em>

_(Amu and Rima) And no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up, up<br>And I will never let you down, down_

_(Amu, Utau and Rima) I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, un  
>Untouched<br>Untouched, un  
>Untouched<em>

_Untouched, un  
>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<br>Untouched  
>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<em>

_(Amu and Utau) I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_(Amu, Utau and Rima) I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, un  
>Untouched<br>Untouched, un_

_..._

Crowds cheered and Amu high-fived Rima and Utau when they got offstage "That was AWESOME guys! I think that was way better than what we would've done with just the CD music. So uhm… Who are you?" Amu questioned to the guy putting his violin away. He looked up and took his glasses off, I gasped when I saw his midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes. "I-Ikuto?..." "Long time no see… Amu-koi" Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and smirked at her blush. "You haven't changed one little bit my strawberry"

LittleRed: Okay so that was the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it J

Ikuto: My little strawberry missed me –smirk-

Amu: S-Shut up Ikuto!

Ikuto: Make me pinky!

LilRed: I don't own you but I sure as hell can turn it into a Tadamu…. –smirk-

Ikuto: ….._ you wouldn't dare…..


	3. Im Sorry

LilRed: I'm so sorry for not updating. A lot of stuffs been going on and well… yeah I have no proper excuse.

Amu: Oh look who's back -.-

LilRed: I'm sorry.

Amu: URGH!

Ikuto: So glad your back, Amu is practically killing me as she's dying to know all the perverse things I'm going to do to her :P

Amu: N-no I haven't! I wish Tadase was here…..

Tadase: IM HERE AMU!

LilRed: *knocks Tadase out and gags him* oh no you don't!

I'm Sorry

Amu Pov

"You haven't changed one little bit my strawberry". He spoke softly into my ear. "I-Ikuto?" I looked up at him and took in his looks. 'God he's so hot…' "Like what you see Amu-koi?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. I pulled out of his grasp and glared at him. "What do you want after all this time? Why are you here?"

Utau and Rima must have decided it was a good time to leave me and Ikuto alone as they practically ran back to their changing rooms. I crossed my arms and waited for him to reply. "Look… Amu…. I'm sorry I left without so much as a word but…" "No, you can't just wander back into my life like nothing happened. Like as if you didn't leave me for five years. Five years! No calls or text messages, absolutely no sign of you being anywhere. You could've been dead and I wouldn't have known. You left me alone..." I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes but I didn't care, I've been waiting for this man to return to me for five years and I always thought it would be romantic, he'd swoop me off my feet and everything would be great, so why did I have to get so emotional? Part of me felt bad for yelling at him but a slightly bigger part felt delighted to get all the emotion out.

I looked up at him to see that his eyes were glued to mine; I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes which quickly disappeared from sight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Amu… I know I hurt you by leaving, and know that you are mad at me right now but I came back. I came to all your concerts just to see you, I never had the guts to show myself to you before but I'm here right now. I will never leave you again I promise, I will do everything I can to make it up to you."

Ikuto Pov

I watched her. I knew she was thinking, her eyes un-focus and she slightly slouches. She looks at her feet and sighs, "Ikuto… I just don't know what to do anymore…" I stroke her cheek lightly with my hand, 'soft….' We just stand there like that for a few minutes before she whispers quietly. "I… I want you to stay…." I look at her and she smiles slightly. Maybe… Just maybe… She might forgive me… She starts walking back towards her changing room and I go to follow her but she stops me. "Nuh-uh, you're not coming in with me. Go see Utau or someone," and with that she closes the door on me and I hear it lock. I turn and walk down the hallway to Utau's room.

I go to knock on the door when it opens and I go flying backwards onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I look up to see Utau and Rima staring at me. "See… I told you she would let him stay" Utau says smugly to Rima. "Even more drama…" Rima replies. "Long time no see Rima, have you grown?" I smirk and get up off the floor and Rima shoots daggers at me, if only looks could kill.

"I'm joking I'm joking, don't get so mad about it Rima. How've you been?" "I've been fine….." she replies. "That's good…."

"GUYS IT'S TIME TO GO!" I turn to see Amu stomping towards us. She shares a look with the girls then walks off. What's going on? I follow on behind them and I watch as Amu whispers to Utau and Rima. We make it to the limo and I pull on Utau's arm as Amu and Rima get inside. "Utau, what's going on?" "It's Tadase…"

LilRed: It's a little short :/ but I promise to continue updating this story.

Tadase: *yells from the locked closet* PLEASE LET ME SEE AMU!

Ikuto: Amu's mine Tadagay *hugs Amu*

Amu: I'M NOT YOURS!

Ikuto: That's not what the story says

Amu: Ugh….


End file.
